Un pavo asesino y un pie de manzana
by Petiteh
Summary: One-shoot. Por que un dia normal en la vida de Draco Malfoy tiene mucha accion. Regalo para ElaineMalfoy11.


Un chapoteo y una risa hicieron que desviara su mirada, del libro que estaba leyendo, al lago.

-Draco –llamo cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-Señora –contesto el niño que no tendría mas de cinco años volando hacia ella en su escoba de juguete.

-No quiero que sobrevueles el lago así. O lo haces mas despacio o vuelas en el resto del jardín. –Dijo con un tono que no sonaba molesto, pero que dejaba claro que hablaba en serio.- ¿Esta claro?

-Si mamá. –respondió Draco al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, y luego se dirigió de nuevo al lago sin perder tiempo.

Narcissa solo lo siguió con la mirada y sonrió cuando después de tres lentas vueltas al lago, Draco decidió volver a la adrenalina de volar a toda la velocidad que la escoba le permitía en los alrededores del lago.

Adoraba a Draco. No podía imaginar que haría sin él. Además, creía, como cualquier otra mama del mundo que su hijo era el mejor. Pues no había otro tan inteligente, ni tan educado, ni tan elegante para su corta edad como él lo era.

Estaba segura de que Draco tendría un futuro brillante tanto en el colegio como en la profesión que escogiera luego, pues solo eso debía preocuparle. Sin Señor Tenebroso y sin mortifagos, el futuro se mostraba más esperanzador que nunca.

Por que Draco y Lucius eran su mundo. Por eso cuando el Señor Tenebroso desapareció tras intentar matar al niño Potter, fue como si le hubieran dado tranquilidad al fin, y no pudo mas que agradecerlo, a espaldas de Lucius claro, pero sabiendo que era lo mejor para todos, que era lo mejor para ellos…

Y…perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Draco era quien… ¿Draco estaba… estaba persiguiendo un pavo?...

-Ay por favor…- murmuro mientras miraba la cómica persecución.

Un niño de cinco años montaba en una escoba de juguete mientras perseguía a un pavo que lanzaba ruiditos aterrado mientras corría a todo lo que le permitían sus pobres patas…

-Lo que hay que ver…- suspiró mientras sonreía divertida.

Aún sonriendo cogió una fina cadena de oro que llevaba al cuello y la jaló hasta encontrarse con el dije, que no era otra cosa que un delicado reloj, lo abrió y miró la hora.

Le hizo una seña a Draco para que se acercara. Él, por alguna razón, ya no volaba en la escoba persiguiendo a el pavo, si no que correteaba alrededor de los arbustos escondiéndose de los otros pavos.

-¿Ya tenemos que entrar? – preguntó Draco algo agitado cuando llego donde su mamá.

-Si, ya tenemos que entrar a organizarnos. Pero mejor come algo antes. – dijo Narcissa señalando las fuentes que habían sobre la mesa llenas de panecitos, tortitas, bollos y galletas que habían llevado los elfos.

-Está bien- aceptó él sentándose en una silla y empezando a comer una tortita.

Narcissa solo tomó un sorbo de té, mientras sus pensamientos volvían al mismo tema. ¿Y si era como algunos decían y el Señor Tenebroso no había muerto? Era una idea francamente aterradora, pero desgraciadamente no tan descabellada.

Si eso pasaba entonces a Lucius… a Lucius lo torturarían por haber negado a "su señor" y a Draco lo obligarían a convertirse en mortífago, a convertirse en uno más de de los servidores de un mestizo con ínfulas de grandeza, que, seguramente, le pondría misiones aterradoras…

Abrió aun más los ojos aterrorizada por esta posibilidad. No, jamás lo permitiría, no a Draco… no a él…

Draco observaba a su mamá intentando adivinar en que estaba pensando ella para tener semejante cara de horror. Ladeó un poquito la cabeza. Tal vez, pensó, se este imaginando lo que me pasaría si esos pavos fueran más grandes y tuvieran dientes… eso si seria muy aterrador, pero no lo habría perseguido al principio…

Encogió los hombros mentalmente y empezó a intentar sacar a su mama de la "ensoñación" que tenia:

-Errr ¿mamá? ¿Mamá? ¿Mami?

Como al quinto "¿mamá?" ella por fin lo enfocó.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Draco con los ojitos llenos de preocupación.

Narcissa se pregunto mentalmente primero, a que horas era que Draco se había parado y se había echo al frente suyo. Pero luego de un momento, sonrió y le acarició el cabello a su hijo.

-Si cielo, todo esta bien. ¿Qué me decías?- le pregunto mientras tomaba a Draco de la mano y se dirigía con él a la mansión.

-Te pregunte que por que nos tenemos que arreglar ya, si aun falta mucho para la cena. –repitió Draco mientras entraban a la mansión.

-Bueno –respondió Narcissa mientras iban llegando a las escaleras- vamos a ir a una pequeña fiesta que Clarice va a hacer en la mansión Crabbe.

-No voy a ir mamá.- dijo Draco con seriedad.

-Ah! Pero claro, no vas a ir.- repitió Narcissa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja mirando a su hijo.

Draco, que estaba cuatro escalas más arriba que Narcissa y quedaba más o menos a su altura, cruzó también los brazos y levanto una ceja mirando a su mamá.

-No, no voy a ir.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Draco arrugo la nariz.

-Es que Vicent y Gregory son tan…- hizo muecas mientras gesticulaba con las manos por que no sabia como terminar la oración.

-¿Peculiares? ¿Maleducados? ¿Bruscos? ¿Molestos?

-Sip, todo eso.

-Draco, no puedes no ir a la fiesta simplemente por que no te gustan dos personas. Siempre va ha haber cosas que no te va a gustar y eso es perfectamente entendible, pero tienes que aprender a convivir con ellas, sin volverte como ellas. ¿Entiendes?

-Si, mamá.

-Muy bien ahora vamos a organizarnos.

-Mama – dijo Draco teniendo una idea- ¿me puedo vestir solito?

-Eh si claro, no veo ningún problema.

* * *

Se puso los aretes y dio un último vistazo a su atuendo en el espejo antes de ir a ver si Draco ya estaba listo. Tenia una elegante y sencilla túnica color azul glacial y el cabello recogido en un moño bajo.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación de Draco y tocó dos veces antes de que Draco la hiciera pasar.

-Estoy listo mamá- dijo Draco mientras abría los brazos para que su mama pudiera verlo mejor.

Draco tenia puesta una túnica verde agua, con el brazo derecho en la manga derecha, la cabeza en la manga izquierda y el brazo izquierdo afuera con lo que sobraba de túnica recogido en el hombro. Tenía puestos unos enormes zapatos negros que se notaban que eran de Lucius y un sombrero amarillo que era de ella.

Narcissa quedo muda.

* * *

-Me alegra tanto que hayan podido venir-dijo Clarice Crabbe después de saludar a Narcissa y a Draco con dos besos en la mejilla al salir ellos de la red flu.

-Clarice querida. –dijo Narcissa sonriendo- gracias por invitarnos.

-Si muchísimas gracias- murmuro entre dientes un molesto, pero muy bien vestido Draco.

Escucho como por quince minutos, que a él le parecieron horas, a su mamá y a la señora Crabbe hablando, y hablando, y hablando, y hablando…

Hasta que vio su salvación en una mesa alejada.

-Señora Crabbe- llamo él- ¿eso que hay allá es pie de manzana?

-Si lindo ve y coge una rebanada.

-Gracias señora Crabbe.

Y se fue hacia allá medio caminando medio corriendo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿a él que le importara que una fiesta fuera aburrida si había pie de manzana?


End file.
